Virtual reality (VR) as a concept has been around for a long time. Implementations of VR on the Internet have come and gone, notably in 1997 when the VRML (Virtual Reality Mark-up Language) standard gained momentum. Literally hundreds of virtual worlds, another moniker for VR, existed at that time. The problem was that VRML required special client software, had problems in implementation especially with regards to shared objects, and fell into disuse when corporations such as Silicon Graphics later pulled their full support from the standard. As a result, VRML has not become a default browser capability and relatively few sites today use VRML to provide VR. The challenge of creating a successful virtual reality experience on the Internet lies in implementing a VR interface that is accessible via readily available tools, intuitively understood so that the virtual experience is immediate and compelling, and experientially immersive so that the user can become deeply involved.
Current VRs on the Internet can be categorized into three types. One is text based, a second is graphical but requires special client software, and the third is graphical and only requires a standard Internet browser.
The text-based VRs are called MUDs and MOOs. These terms stand for Multi-User Domains and Object-Oriented MUDs, respectively. Text-based worlds allow people to form a persona, own virtual property, interact with each other and objects, and make creative contributions. They are limited to text, however, and depend upon cryptic command-line instructions. Also, the streaming text chat limits meaningful discussions to eight or less people and at most two conversations; otherwise the streaming chat becomes too difficult to follow. Users must be conversant with systems running UNIX, Telnet access to special server ports, command prompt instructions, and basic programming in order to interact and make creative contributions to these worlds. Taken together, these barriers result in a steep learning curve, and thus most MUDs are for 18 to 35 year-old, technically savvy people.
The second type of VR is graphical but requires special client software. There are a number of examples in this area. www.communities.com, formerly known as the Palace, uses a proprietary software to set-up virtual worlds. This is being used to serve up a great number of virtual worlds, but all require special client downloads. Such proprietary plug-ins often take upwards of thirty minutes to download on a modem. Similar sites are www.liveworlds.com, www.worlds.net, www.cybertown.com, and www.ntts.com/ispace.html. The proprietary client software has prevented them, however, from reaching large-scale use. These virtual worlds are again primarily suited for technically savvy people who are willing to download and install the software, spend time using their sophisticated but definitely not simple interface to build their persona and establish themselves in this virtual world. There are no existing sites of this type targeting uninitiated audiences, such as young children.
The third type of VR sites consists of ones that use a Java, modified Java/VRML client, or Flash, a multimedia client to access a shared-object virtual space. These sites require little or no extra client software because both Java and Flash is bundled with most current browsers. The system described in the present invention supports VR sites belonging to this category. Other key examples within this category are www.blaxxun.com and www.minds.com. The Blaxxun site claims not to require a download, although its flagship VR community CyberTown, as mentioned above, recommends that the user download and install additional software to fully experience its 3-D environment. Without this download, one can still participate in the VR world and community, but so much of the user's online experience is bound to 2-D flat pages that the sense of immersion is compromised. Minds.com, on the other hand, truly does not require any download. Users log onto communities inside minds.com to chat with others who share their interests. However, the only activities are chatting and messaging. While it is a community, minds.com does not qualify as a VR and is clearly not an immersive 3-D world. Flash is enjoying increasing popularity in the multimedia world. While it is not yet extensively used for supporting VR communities, it is likely to become more common. While this plug-in comes bundled with most current browsers, whenever an upgrade is required, a substantial download and upgrade time is necessary.
In sum, among the VR communities that exist on the Internet today, there is a serious trade-off between immersion (e.g., graphical 3-D environment, rich multi-user interaction) and ease of use (e.g., no extra downloads or installs, intuitive graphical interface). It is therefore desirable for the state of the art in Internet communities to have a system that is not limited in this way, a system that maximizes immersion without compromising ease of use.